For drug discovery screening and cell transplantation therapy, expectations are directed toward tissue cells derived from pluripotent stem cells, and many induction methods of the tissue cells have currently been developed. However, it is difficult to uniformly induce differentiation of all cells of pluripotent stem cells into desired cells. To appropriately utilize induced cells, therefore, a technique for purifying a desired cell becomes important.
As a method of such purification, a purification method using an antibody and a cellular surface antigen as an index has been proposed. However, not all desired cells recognize cellular surface antigens appropriate for the cells. In particular, human skeletal muscle progenitor cell does not have such cellular surface antigen, which poses a large problem for cell transplantation therapy (non-patent document 1).